Bailey
Bailey is a dearg. Personality Bailey is a boisterous scoundrel. She's full of vim and vigour, and is passionate about good beer and good company. Event On the seventeenth day of the third month, Saint Patricia's day, the breeder wakes up to the sound of obnoxious laughter and strong scent of alcohol coming from outside the ranch house. A busty woman with a thick accent is laughing to herself as she tends a keg. Bailey says she's been dragging her ass all around town, looking for a lass as sweet as the breeder. She says that this is the day deargs travel through the towns with their world-famous ale. Of course, in order to keep some of Bailey's ale (and possibly receive an extra reward), the breeder must beat her in a drinking contest. Challenging Bailey to a drinking contest costs 200 energy. Accepting the invitation If the breeder takes Bailey on, Bailey advises the breeder to pace themselves as she hands them a mug. Kelling over is not the goal. Bailey finishes her first mug before the breeder's managed a sip. The breeder has three choices: *Chug, *Sip, or *Take a breather The game is played by you using your mouse to help keep the breeder balanced. Each drink will make the breeder sway left and right. Using your mouse cursor, move it side to side around the breeder to avoid them falling down. You use the left mouse button to take a drink. By the 11th drink, things will get more sensitive and harder to control. The breeder must keep pace with Bailey without passing out. If the breeder passes out, they wake up to find Bailey standing over them triumphantly. The breeder can challenge Bailey again for another 200 energy. After each turn, the breeder will indicate how they're feeling. The breeder may be feeling: *Totally sober, *A little tipsy, *Kind of drunk, *Pretty sloshed, or *Like they're about to pass out. If the breeder indicates they are about to pass out, they must take a breather on their next turn. Chugging a mug of beer when the breeder is feeling pretty sloshed might make them pass out as well. It takes four sips to drink a whole beer, but only one chug to drink the whole thing. The best way to keep pace with Bailey is to alternate between chugging beers and taking breathers. Bailey usually takes two turns to drink a beer. The breeder can take breathers until they feel totally sober and still stay ahead of Bailey. If the breeder has had more to drink than Bailey, she will slump over, completely blasted, once she's consumed her tenth drink. The breeder only has a few minutes to savour the victory before they pass out as well. When the breeder comes to, they find themselves lying in the hay with Bailey as she pours more beer down her throat. Bailey is impressed the breeder kept up with her, and is happy to reward them. Enjoying the Reward Bailey slides her hand up the breeder's thigh. They can choose to either accept her offer or reject it. If the breeder accepts the hand, a scene plays. Reject the hand and Bailey leaves. Pass on the Invitation If the breeder refuses Bailey's advances, she leaves immediately, without a goodbye. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Non breed-able monsters